This invention relates to a support system for a nuclear reactor vessel or other similar type large vessel. The support system includes provisions for transmitting seismic loads for limiting heat flow from the vessel and for sealing inert cover gas in the reactor system. It particularly relates to a support system for a loop type, liquid-metal-cooled nuclear reactor. In such a reactor system, the primary heat exchanger is connected by primary loop piping to a double-walled reactor vessel. A containment enclosure is provided around the primary loop piping and includes both the primary heat exchanger and the double-walled reactor vessel. This type liquid-metal-cooled reactor is in contrast to pool-type reactors in which both the reactor vessel and primary heat exchanger are submerged within a reservoir or pool of the liquid metal coolant.
Present commercial nuclear reactors using pressurized water coolant are most often supported on heavy pads which are made intregal with the reactor vessel coolant nozzles. The nozzles are often located away from the reactor top and are sufficiently large and strong for this purpose. This design is unsuitable for loop-type liquid-metal-cooled reactor vessels that operate at substantially higher temperatures and as stated above are double-walled vessels contained within a second enclosure surrounding the primary heat exchanger loop.
Therefore, in view of the above it is an object of the present invention to provide a reactor vessel support system for use with a liquid-metal-cooled nuclear reactor.
It is a further object to provide a reactor vessel support system that limits heat flow from the vessel.
It is a further object to provide a reactor vessel support system that includes a sealing arrangement for inert cover gases.
It is also an object to provide such a reactor vessel support system capable of transmitting horizontal seismic loads from the reactor to the support structure.